Growing Up
by Twiiliighter
Summary: Esme, Carlisle, Peter, Charlotte, Renee and Charlie are best friends growing up together. After high school, two couples move away leaving one left in Forks. Five years later they all meet again and this time as neighbours. Follow the Cullens, Hales and Swan's through their years!
1. Chapter 1

_The Twilight Saga is all Stephenie Meyers!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – The first generation

High school, 10th grade

"Esme you have to go to the ball with us!" A beautiful blond girl shouted to her best friend.

"No, I don't want to go!" The girl called Esme answered calmly.

"Why not?" Esme's other best friend wondered.

"I don't have a date and I don't want to go alone!" Esme explained.

No one had asked her so she didn't want to go and feel like the third wheel all night. The ball was supposed to be fun and both of her best friends, Renee Dwyer and Charlotte Whitlock already had dates with two of the hottest men at school, Charlie Swan and Peter Hale who also happened to be their boyfriends.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" A young blond man asked quietly from behind Esme.

The girl, Esme turned to look at the boy next to her. She had secretly been in love with that boy for years but she never dared to say anything to him.

"Yes, I would love to." Esme gave the boy a shy smile and the boy smiled back. Carlisle Cullen, it was the name of the blond boy. He was also one of the most wanted men at the school and could have any girl he wanted and he wanted Esme Platt but he hadn't dared to ask her before. He was afraid she would say no if he did.

The two couples and Carlisle and Esme went to the ball together and had a great time.

"Okay, this is the last dance so boys, grab the girl you like and give her a reason to remember this night." The speaker announced.

Peter and Charlie immediately grabbed Renee and Charlotte's hands and brought them back out to the dance floor.

"Do you want to?" Carlisle asked Esme, gesturing to the dance floor.

Esme smiled and put her hand in Carlisle's and he escorted them to where their friends where. The boys had all been best friends since kindergarten as for the girls. All of them were 17 years old except for Esme who still was 16. She would be turning 17 in October.

The music was about to stop and Carlisle and Esme were slowly swaying to the music.

"Can I kiss you?" Carlisle whispered, his lips only an inch from Esme's.

Esme's head had gone all dizzy, he smelled so good. A shaky "yes" escaped her lips though.

Carlisle didn't waste any time and leaned in to give Esme a sweet kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft.

Esme closed her eyes during the kiss and when she opened them one minute later, they contained a mix between love, happiness and confusion.

"This was my first kiss." She confessed after the kiss had ended.

"My first kiss too." Carlisle responded, blushing slightly. Esme looked at him in shock.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Carlisle asked, nervous that she'd say no to that question.

Esme though, couldn't be happier. "Yes!" She exclaimed and kissed him again, with more passion than before.

Carlisle could hear their friends clapping and whistling behind them.

"About time!" All of their friends said at the same time, giggling but then they congratulated the new couple.

Soon after it was time to go home.

"This was the best night of my life." Esme assured Carlisle, standing on her toes to be in the same height as Carlisle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, drive home safe." Carlisle kissed Esme goodbye before they broke loose.

Esme turned to see her best friends making out with their boyfriends too.

"Come on, we have to go now." She called out to them; their parents would be worried if they didn't get home soon.

The girls went to Renee's car while the boys had gone with Peter's car.

All the way home, the friends had talked about the ball. Charlie and Peter teased Carlisle for not asking Esme before while the girls tried to press Esme on information about how much she liked Carlisle Cullen.

After the ball the couples had spent almost every moment with each other or with the group, they all grew a very strong love one another. Years passed quickly by.

"Tomorrow we will be graduating, I can't believe it!" Renee exclaimed with a girly scream.

"Me neither, but I've been longing for college. It will be so fun!" Charlotte added.

"I don't want us to split up." Esme said depressed. The group had all chosen different schools and they were going to leave the day after graduation for their new cities and lives.

"We won't split up, we'll meet soon again." Renee promised, but she wasn't sure that was the truth.

Renee and Charlie were going to move to New York to go to a university there. Charlotte and Peter were moving to South Dakota to be with Peter's relatives and go to university there.

Carlisle and Esme were left in Forks. Carlisle had wanted to study medicine since he was a little kid and got in to med school in Washington so he was staying. There was no way that Esme would leave alone or leave Carlisle so she also decided to go to school in Washington, she was going to study architecture, she wanted to be a interior designer.

Graduation day went by in a haze. It was lots of goodbyes and a fancy party in the evening. The six friends said their real goodbyes and promised to see each other again. This wouldn't be the end of their very long friendship.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Tears were running down Esme's cheeks as she hugged her best girlfriends goodbye.

"We're going to miss you too!" The three girls hugged each other at the same time. The boys only gave each other many claps on their backs, but even them were emotional for the goodbyes.

"Bye!" Esme screamed after her friends when their cars slowly disappeared around the corner. They were gone. They had left and she wasn't going to see them anytime soon, she knew it.

"I'll be okay, we'll see them again, some day." Carlisle took Esme in his arms and let her cry as they sat on his front porch.

And he was true.

5 years later

Carlisle had gone trough med school and was about to start his residency at Seattle's most prestigious hospital. Med school had been really hard but Carlisle had graduated with the grades he was proud of and was accepted to anywhere he applied and he chose Seattle because it was close to home.

Esme had graduated with a degree in architecture and was now working as an interior designer. She had her own company and did most of her work at home. She and Carlisle had bought a house in Forks; it was perfect for them with three bathrooms, four bedrooms, one living room, kitchen and washing room. Esme had gotten to design it all by herself.

"Do you know who our new neighbours are?" Esme asked Carlisle curios when he got home. He had been doing some grocery shopping.

"No my love, we'll just have to wait and see." Carlisle greeted Esme with a soft kiss on her lips as he put the bags on the desk.

Little did they know that their new neighbours actually were their long lost friends.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't seen Charlie, Renee, Charlotte or Peter since they left Forks, five years earlier. They had talked often in the beginning but as time passed, their conversations had been more unusual. They all had so different lives now.

"We might greet our new neighbours somehow?" Esme questioned later that evening as she lied on the couch, her head in Carlisle's lap.

"We might do that, do you have any ideas?" Carlisle replied, running his fingers through Esme's hair.

"I have baked cookies."

Esme and Carlisle got up early and prepared two baskets with cookies and fruits in to give to their new neighbours.

"It's half past ten, do you think it's to early?" Carlisle asked looking through the kitchen window, searching for any kind of light in the other house.

"We'll see, let's try to knock on the house to our left first." Esme suggested with a nod to the left house.

Esme took one bag in her hand and the couple walked over to the other house.

*Knock, knock* Esme knocked on the big front door.

"I'm coming." Someone yelled from the inside, the voice sounded very familiar but still not to Esme.

Then the door opened.

"Oh my god!" The person who opened the door exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth, which was open in shock.

"Oh my, I can't believe it's you!" Esme also exclaimed and threw herself on Charlotte.

"Peter get yourself out here now!" Charlotte yelled for her husband. They had been married for two years now.

Carlisle also greeted his friend happily with a tight hug and a wide smile on his lips.

Then Peter also came in sight, he looked pretty shocked when he saw the persons who knocked on his door.

"Essie, Carlisle!" Peter shouted and gave them both big hugs.

"We actually came to give our new neighbours this." Esme said, holding up the basket for Charlotte to take.

"Your cookies, I love your cookies!" Charlotte said excited, she had missed Esme's cookies. Esme had always been the friend to cook and bake for everyone.

"Thank you!"

The four friends had so much to talk about but it had to wait a little bit. Charlotte and Peter had to eat breakfast and unpack some more stuff first.

"Will you come over to us for dinner tonight?" Carlisle asked after a whiles thinking.

"Of course, at six?" Charlotte asked enthusiastically.

Esme agreed with the time and she and Carlisle left.

"I still can't believe they're here, after so long." Esme whispered, snuggling her head into Carlisle's jacket.

"Me neither dear, but I'm very glad they are."

Esme ran into their own house to get the other basket and the two of them walked over to the house to their right.

Carlisle knocked on the door this time and it was opened by another familiar face a few seconds later.

"Esme, Carlisle!" Renee shouted and threw herself on first Esme to give her a bone-crossing hug. She gave Carlisle one after.

Charlie also came out in his pyjamas to see what the deal was about.

Their greetings were almost identical to the ones with Charlotte and Peter. Esme also invited Charlie and Renee over for dinner tonight, she didn't tell them about Peter and Charlotte. That would be a secret until the coming evening.

"What are we going to make for tonight?" Esme asked frantically. She had to make something good. It was a good thing that Carlisle was free from work this day, otherwise Esme had gone mad by doing so many things on her own.

"I'll make a salad and you can make the desert. After that we'll make the dinner together." Carlisle suggested, salad was one thing he could do. Other than small things like brunch or cold dishes, he was pretty useless in the kitchen.

"I'll make a cheesecake." Esme thought out loud, her friends had always loved her cheesecake and she knew Carlisle did too.

"Sounds delicious." Carlisle commented, he loved Esme's cheesecake.

Esme started to work with her cake while Carlisle made a Greek salad for the dinner.

"Now what are we having for dinner?" Esme asked two hours later, her cake was in the fridge and so was Carlisle's salad.

"We all like lasagne." Carlisle said. He remembered when they were young, they all loved lasagne and it wasn't that hard to make either.

"Lasagne it is then." Esme decided, luckily they had all ingredients at home. It would have been tight with time if not. They hadn't gotten back home until after noon from Charlie and Renee's and they had used almost two and a half hour to the salad and desert.

After the lasagne was done, it had already become five o'clock.

"We better get changed now." Esme said after a look on her watch.

Esme didn't really know what to wear. Would a dress be too much, or jeans too usual? She didn't know so she decided to ask Carlisle for advice.

"What do you think I should wear?" Esme held up one purple dress with valance and pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Go with the dress." Carlisle said, wanting to see Esme's legs. She always wore jeans while working.

"Sighing Esme picked the dress. She knew that Carlisle had chosen the dress because it was most revealing but she agreed. It was just her friends and a dress. They had all gone swimming together so there wasn't so much to reveal.

They had just changed clothes when the bell rang.

"I'll go and open, you take the lasagne from the oven." Esme rushed downstairs to open the door.

"Hello!" Esme smiled and greeted Charlie and Renee with hugs and kisses on their cheeks.

Renee had brought a big flower to Esme.

"Thank you so much, I'll put it in the kitchen." Esme decided, she had always had a thing for flowers. They made a great deal while decorating. One single flower could change a room from boring to nice.

Renee and Charlie didn't have time to sit down until the bell rang a second time.

"Do you have more friends here?" Renee asked curious, of course they would have found other friends, Carlisle and Esme were a great couple. They were both sweet and friendly.

"You'll see." Carlisle smirked.

"Look who I found outside." Esme shouted from the hall, soon after she entered the kitchen again. With Peter and Charlotte on her heels.

"Peter! Charlotte!" Renee screamed.

"The gang's finally back together!" Peter sighed happily after greeting Renee and Charlie.

"This is awesome!" Esme stated.

"I can't believe we all live next doors to each other. I never thought I would see any of you guys again." Charlotte confessed.

"Me neither, but I've never been more happy to be wrong." Renee said.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold. We've made lasagne." Carlisle told them.

The dinner went great. There were a lot of talking, a little bit eating but the group seemed to manage to finish all of the food anyway. They spent almost the entire evening to just talk, catching up on the other's lives.

Peter was going to work in Port Angeles; he was going to sell cars. Expensive, nicer cars than usual people had. He had always loved cars and had a porch himself. Charlotte had gotten a job in a clothing shop, the shop sold prom dresses and wedding gowns. That was a perfect job for her, especially since she was the fashionista among the friends.

Charlie was going to be a police. He had gone through police school the past five years and had gotten a job in Forks with he took; he loved Forks and always regretted to ever leave. Renee was also an interior designer but hadn't found a job yet. She moved back with Charlie because he got a job. She had applied for some companies but hadn't gotten an answer.

"You can work with me?" Esme suggested, she had her own company and could hire anyone she liked.

"Are you sure?" Renee asked, shining up with the thought of working with her best friend.

"Yeah, but I'll be your boss, of course."

"We'll fix with papers and stuff on Monday, come over here when you have time. I always work from home and only leave to go to customer's houses to do the practical design." Esme explained.

Renee agreed with that and the night continues on with talks about any subject possible.

"Are you thinking about marriage anytime soon?" Renee asked Esme a few hours later. With some wine and all the talking, the group seemed to act as usual, as the past five years never happened. Or they did happen but the time apart didn't matter.

"No." Esme said sternly, she had dreamed of her perfect wedding several times but Carlisle never seemed to catch it so she didn't say anything either.

"Have you thought about having children?" Esme asked, wanting the attention at someone else and away from her marriagelessly life.

"We have, haven't we, Charlie?" Renee smiled up to Charlie who didn't look anyone in the eyes.

"Well, yes." Charlie replied, he had never been comfortable with them talking about his private life even if they were close friends.

"We'll trying at the moment but it never seems to happen." Renee had never had any problem with sharing her private life with her friends but she looked sad after her sentence.

"I'm sure you'll get pregnant soon." Charlotte rubbed her back, wanting to cheer her friend up.

"We haven't talked about it so much yet. We just said we would wait until after we both had stable jobs and we have that now so I guess we'll see…" Charlotte explained.

"Exactly." Peter added, wrapping his arms around Charlotte's waist, pulling her close to him.

"How about you? You can have a baby without marriage." Charlotte pointed the question back to Esme.

"We haven't been talking about it at all." Carlisle replied, looking down on the floor.

Peter, Charlotte, Renee and Charlie all dropped the question soon after. They all caught the cold vibe they got from Carlisle and Esme after asking them about marriage and children. The four of them were all married and was thinking about having babies soon.

"Well, we better head home. Now when we live so close we can meat anytime." Charlotte got up from the couch and stretched her stiff muscles. They had been sitting down a very long time, the time was after three am.

"We should probably go to bed too." Renee said, also getting up from the couch, groaning when the cold air hit her.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Both couples gave Carlisle and Esme's their goodbyes and thanks for the evening before heading home.

Esme quickly cleaned up in the kitchen before they also headed to bed.

"Do you want children?" Esme whispered in the dark when they had lay down in their big and soft bed.

"Yes of course I want children, I don't know when though." Carlisle whispered softly.

"We can talk more tomorrow, goodnight." Esme cuddled herself close to Carlisle and he wrapped his arms around her under the sheets.

"Goodnight, I love you Essie." Carlisle kissed her head softly.

"Love you too Car." Esme murmured, already half asleep.

* * *

**Okay this was the first chapter.**

**I thought of this story as a Carlisle & Esme story in the beginning and maybe a Bella & Edward story later… You'll see what happens!**

**Love Twiiliighter **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Working too much

Esme woke up at six o'clock when Carlisle's alarm went off. Esme was happy to be one of those people who were all awake as soon as the alarm rang, she was a very happy morning person.

Though, Carlisle was not, and it was him that had to get up early every morning. Esme always got up at the same time to keep him company at breakfast and have plenty of time to fix herself once he left for work.

Carlisle rolled over and slammed the alarm shut before cuddling back down under his sheets.

"Oh no, get up now or you will be late for work!" Esme smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Mmhm... Good morning to you too!" Carlisle muttered as he slowly got up from the bed.

"Shower alone or together?" Carlisle's standard question every morning.

"You shower and I'll go and get the breakfast ready." Esme replied, knowing that her boyfriend definitely would be late for work if she had answered 'together'.

They ate their breakfast in silence before getting dressed and then Carlisle left.

Esme still had some time to kill before she had to leave for her own work. She had scheduled a meeting with one of her clients to see the house she was about to start working with.

Standing in front of the whole-figure mirror in their hall she took a last look at herself. Today she had chosen to wear black boots, dark-blue jeans and a white blouse with a flower-patterned scarf.

Satisfied with the way she looked she also left the house in her black Volvo.

The following weeks followed in the same pattern. Carlisle had to work a lot during his residency but at this time it seemed like he had more than usual to do at the hospital. Esme saw his more rarely at home, or at all in fact.

Instead she had spent her days designing her new clients house. The house was situated in town, a newlywed couple had just moved in and wanted to do some changing on the bottom floor.

Esme didn't want to spend her evenings alone in her and Carlisle's big house so she spent them with Renee and Charlotte. They had all started to act like the best friends they were before again.

"What are you two up to this weekend?" Renee asked. The three friends and two husbands were sitting in Renee and Charlie's living room, drinking some Friday-night vine.

"We were thinking about having a barbeque, is that anything you guys are interested in?" Charlotte asked and looked at her husband.

"Sure, we're on it. We didn't have anything planned anyway" Renee replied quickly.

"I'm sure we can make it too!" Esme said after a while of thinking.

"Excellent, because we have something to tell you!" Charlotte smiled.

"I think we'd had enough of vine and talking for tonight, you want to see a movie?" Renee said after a few minutes of silence. The group used to have movie-nights together all the way through their years together.

"Wanna watch 'Pitch Perfect? Heard it was good!" Renee suggested.

"No, not a girly movie!" Peter and Charlie groaned and clapped their hands over their faces.

"Shut up you two, let's watch it!" Charlotte removed Peter's hands and gave him a long kiss.

"Okay, for you, but only if you sit with me" Peter said.

Charlotte didn't have any complaining to that and she cuddled up against Peter as they stretched out their legs over the entire sofa.

Charlie dragged Renee to the other sofa and pulled her close to him after sitting down. Charlie was half-laying with some pillows to support his back and Renee half-laid between his legs and was leaning her back on his chest. It looked very romantically and Esme was silently jealous of her friends. She wished Carlisle would be there with her, but then again, he had work to do.

Sighing she took the only chair left and cuddled up on the edge with a pillow hugged to her chest.

It had already been late when they started to watch the movie so in the end, Renee and Charlotte were already half-asleep.

"You can c rash here for tonight, we have two extra rooms but I'm sure you'll share one." Charlie said and pointed toward one of the extra rooms. They had bought a pretty big house to get room for their future children too.

"Thank you, and goodnight. We'll see you tomorrow?" Peter answered as he got up from the sofa and picked Charlotte up in his arms.

"Yeah, goodnight!" The others called out.

"Well, I better get going too." Esme sighed.

"You can stay here too, if you want to" Charlie said.

"Thanks, but I better head of home." _Hopefully Carlisle is home, but probably not.._. Esme gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, goodnight Es." They both stood up. Charlie collected Renee in his arms and headed for their bedroom as Esme walked out of the door and locked it behind her. They had all given each other the different house keys just in case.

Esme saw the last lights die out as she slowly made her way back to her own house.

With a small amount of hope she looked into the garage but one car was still missing. _He didn't come home to see me tonight either._

She took all the time she could to get herself ready for bed which unfortunately wasn't long as she hoped that Carlisle would come home. But it seemed like it would be another night alone in the big house.

It hadn't been this bad before but this year seemed to have brought many injured people and also a lot of work for Carlisle.

What Esme didn't know was that Carlisle always thought about her too. He hadn't seen her properly for a week, there was only a quick good morning one day and a late goodnight another night.

Sighing he pulled the sheets up over him in the on-call room. There was nothing he wished more than sleeping in his own bed with his Esme in his arms every night. But the hospital seemed to have other thoughts, like them that forces him to stay at work most nights and work over hours every day. He hadn't even had time to call her during the week...

"I wished you were here." Esme whispered into the dark room. She had finally given up her hope on Carlisle coming home to her.

As more days passed, Esme started to feel tired of always being the third wheel around her friends, Charlotte, Peter, Renee and Charlie was so happy together. And she had grown tired of evenings and nights alone in her house so she decided to go out in the town. Being a little bit social and see if she could meet any new persons.

She was sitting alone in a café, eating a piece of banana pie when she saw a guy coming in through the doors.

She took a close look, nice clothes, well-trained body and a beautiful face. The guy saw her staring and went over to her.

"Hello, are you new in town? I haven't seen you here before." Esme greeted with a smile. _Are you new in town, haven't seen you before? What are you thinking Esme?_ Esme banned herself in her head.

"Hi there, yeah I just moved in with my parents again. They're living down the street." The boy answered and nodded towards a house that seemed familiar to Esme.

"Oh!" Was the only thing Esme could get out. His house was the house she had been designing and working with for the past two months.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Esme Platt, what's yours?" Esme replied.

"Hello Esme, I'm Mark, Mark Rosewood!" Mark smiled.

"Do you know the city well, maybe you can show me around some day?" Mark asked.

"I should know this city well, I have been living here my whole life. I can show you around now if you don't mind?" Esme gave Mark a smile. She really liked this guy.

"Not at all!" Mark said and gave her his arm to help her up.

Esme showed Mark Forks. There wasn't too much to show really but they continued to talk and discovered that they had a lot of things in common with each other.

"It was nice to see you Esme, maybe we can meet again?" Mark asked. They were currently sanding in front of Mark's house. They had walked through the entire city and it was getting late.

"Sure, I would love to do that!" Esme had just had the most fun she'd had in weeks and didn't mind meeting him again.

"Can I have your number then?" Mark picked out his phone.

Esme gave him her number and he called her so that she would get his too.

"Cool, see you soon!" Mark called out before walking towards his front door.

"See you, goodbye!" Esme answered and then started to walk back to her own house.

Carlisle had too much to do at the hospital to even come home nowdays. It was like living alone again.

A few days later, Charlie and Renee was having a get-together night with a barbeque and movienight in one. Carlisle couldn't make it as usual because he had to work late.

Esme didn't want to go alone again so she had asked Mark to go with her. They had become pretty close friends after seeing each other almost every day.

Mark didn't have a job yet and Esme did most of her work at home in the evenings, so her free days were spent with Mark.

"I would love to go, if you're sure they won't have any problems with me coming?" Mark had answered when Esme asked.

"No, they're my best friends and I'm sure they won't mind." Esme assured him.

"Well, then I'll be there. When did you say? Six o'clock on Friday?" Mark checked.

"Yeah, that'll be good." Esme said before they hung up.

"Hello!" Esme greeted her friends.

"This is Mark, it's him that I've been talking about." Esme introduced Mark to her friends.

Peter, Charlotte, Renee and Charlie all greeted Mark welcomingly and friendly but they couldn't stop being a little bit concerned of the way Esme was acting with Mark.

"So, Mark, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Peter asked as they sat down to eat.

"I don't know really, maybe see my new best friend?" Mark smiled and look at Esme. Charlotte and Renee had to admit that the man was good-looking, and very nice too.

"I don't mind, we can go to the beach in La Push." Esme thought out loud.

"Sounds great guys, the beach is so beautiful!" Charlotte said.

"Well, just don't forget that you have a boyfriend too!" Renee said and clarified the word 'boyfriend'.

There was an awkward silence around the table before Renee said, "let's go and get the desert, Esme will you help me?"

Esme stood up and followed Renee into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Renee demanded quietly once they were out of sight.

"What am I doing?" Esme replied, confused.

"You're acting like he's your boyfriend or something!" Renee bit off.

"I am not! We're just friends!" Esme responded, now upset with what her friend was thinking.

"Really? Hanging out all the time, call each other best friends and doing fun stuff together. You're spending more time with him than you do with us or Carlisle!" Renee had had enough. She didn't want Esme to hurt Carlisle or abandon the group.

"Carlisle's always working and I don't want to be alone all the time. So is that so wrong if I just want to have fun and hang out with someone?" Esme said coldly.

Renee didn't answer and grabbed the desert, which was cheesecake in her hands and walked out of the kitchen again.

Esme took some deep breaths before she also went back to the others.

The conversations around the table were light for the rest of the dinner. Nobody said anything too personal and just had small, polite talking.

Before they knew it the desert was all gone and everybody stood up again to stretch out their legs after sitting for such a long time.

"Oh I love this song, let's dance!" Renee jumped up and turned up the music on the stereo before grabbing Charlie's hand.

"No I don't want to dance." Charlie said firmly.

"Yes you do, come on!" Renee didn't take a 'no' and suddenly Charlotte and Peter was also jumping around the room, doing some fun dancing.

"Wanna dance too?" Mark asked and extended his arm to Esme.

"Sure." Esme took his arm and they started to do some kind of dance. But she couldn't stop thinking about what Renee said in the kitchen. Did she really act like Mark was her boyfriends? And could he go for her boyfriend when they were together. Yes, he could, they always had a great time together and she really liked him but she still loved Carlisle. Even though he was gone so much...

Carlisle smiled to himself as he drove home. He had finally got some days off and was driving home to surprise Esme. Unfortunately he came home just in time to see Esme and Mark dancing close together, holding hand, laughing and having a great time together in Renee and Charlie's living room. He felt a lump started to build in his throat and his heart starting to break.

She seemed to have so much fun. Much more fun than hanging around in their house alone, always waiting for him to come home.

Maybe she had grew tired of always waiting on him, and found a new boyfriend. It looked like they were close.

Esme couldn't see Carlisle dark form standing outside, looking at them. But he was silently watching her and Mark dance together. After the dance, Mark gave her a peck on her cheek. He had obviously got too much to drink during the dinner.

But Carlisle didn't know that. After finally having enough of watching his girlfriend with another guy he slowly made his way into the house.

His heart felt like it weighed tons and he could feel the tears sting in his eyes. He hadn't really been talking to Esme in a while, and didn't have any idea of what she'd done during the days.

Though, he wanted her to be happy more than anything. And if she'd found someone new, he wouldn't be a problem. He would let her be happy, even if it was without him.

Carlisle walked into the bedroom they shared and opened his sock-drawer. He dug into the socks and found what he was looking for. On the bottom, he found an old sock with a box in it. He opened the box and looked at the ring inside.

It was an engagement ring. He had had it since the group graduated high school. He had always wanted to marry Esme but hadn't found the right moment. _Well now it seems like you never get to ask her_. Carlisle thought and a few tears escaped his eyes.

That night he finally got to sleep in his own bed again, but without his Esme. She didn't come home.

He was screwing and turning until he finally fell asleep with tears streaming down his face and Esme's pillow hugged close to him under the sheets.

"Thank you Esme, that was a great night!" Mark stumbled out.

Esme had drove him home since he was too drunk to get home by himself.

"Thank you too, goodnight and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Esme watched him go inside before driving back to Renee and Charlie's again.

She had agreed on staying over nights. Tired as she was, she missed the black car in her house's drive-way and also missed the first night in many weeks that Carlisle was home.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! But I'm thinking I'm on this story agai****n so hopefully I will update quicker now!**

**Hope you enjoy this, I know it might be a bit messy but I only hae time to write in the middle of the night and I guess anything is better than nothing, right?**

**Anyway, thinking about just writing for now, to get this story somewhere and maybe re-write it later...**

**Any ideas of what might can happen now are welcome! **

**Love, Twiiliighter! **


End file.
